The Meeting of Dave
by AlmontRaidersForever
Summary: How Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, and Emily Preston met Dave Karofsky. Pre-Series. Set in the 'Thrown Off' universe. First in the 'Being Young' series. One-shot.


_Okay. I've had this idea for a while now, and I just now actually thought to do it. It ties into my story **Thrown Off**, and basically its just a bunch of one-shots. I'm going to post them all separately, but probably put them in one story for easy access later on._

_**A/N:** Flashbacks from the main story will be featured and in more detail._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. Because if I did Rachel/Puck would have happened in Season 2. Rachel/Sam would be epic best friends as well as Santana/Rachel. Puck would have followed Rachel to New York in Season 4 and Blaine wouldn't have cheated on Kurt. Also Puck/Blaine/Sam would be getting their bromance on. LOL. So, obviously I do not own Glee, nor will I ever._

* * *

**The Meeting of Dave  
****A Thrown Off: Being Young One-Shot**

_There's__ something about childhood friends that you just can't replace.  
__-Lisa Whelchel_

The air around them was cool, allowing her to wear a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. Her brown hair was in pigtails that her mom did for her. She held tightly onto both of her parents as she stared up at the big building. She bit her lip, but tried to hide that she was scared.

"You ready, Emmy-bear?" Her father's soft voice soothed some of her nerves, but not all of them. She looked up at him, to see that he was smiling gently at her, reassuring her that she would be all right, but she didn't believe him as she shook her head.

"Why not sweetheart? Her mother asked. Looking over, she saw that her mother had knelt down to eyelevel to her. She shrugged, not saying a word as she looked down at the ground. She heard her father kneel beside her mother.

"What's wrong Emily?" Her dad asked. She bit her lip, wondering if she was being stupid or not.

"What if no one likes me?" Her tone was soft and scared, but she was genuinely worried at the idea of not being liked. She didn't see her parents smiling at each other softly.

"That's not going to happen." Her mother told her. Her voice convinced of this, "You want to know why?"

Emily looked up with a nod.

"Because you'll have Finn and Noah with you."

She smiled at the mention of her best friends.

"In fact there they are now." Her mom pointed to the side of them. Looking over, she saw them with their families. Catching their eyes, she grinned and waved at them happily. To which they returned, just as enthusiastically.

"You ready now?" Her dad asked amusement in his voice.

"Yeah."

They walked to the entrance of the school, meeting with Finn, Noah, and their parents. She stood between the boys and grabbed their hands, giving them a light squeeze to ease the nervousness that still fell on her.

The three of them were silent on the way to their classroom, listening to their families talk about doing something after school. She wasn't paying attention to them.

Suddenly, they were standing in the room where they would be for five days of the week in the morning. There were already several kids there talking to the friends that they had before today, but she noticed one boy standing looking out the window on the other side of the room. She looked at him curiously. He had short blonde hair and was wearing jeans, tennis shoes, and a t-shirt with Spiderman on it.

"Alright. You three have fun. Noah's dad will pick you up when school is over. Okay?" Finn's mother, Carole, asked. After them nodding, the adults left.

Emily looked back at the blonde boy before coming to a decision. Pulling Finn and Noah by their hands, she made her way to the lonely boy.

"Hi! My name is Emily. And these are my best friends Finn and Noah." She pointed to each one, "What's yours?" She asked. The boy looked startled at them standing in front of him. He was quite, not knowing what to say, for a slight moment.

"My name is Dave." The little boy said softly.

"You like Spiderman too?" Finn asked when he spotted the superhero on the other boy's t-shirt. "He's like the best!" The goofy brunette boy said excitedly.

Noah scoffed looking at his best friend like he was stupid. "No. The Hulk is the best! He's huge with really big muscles like the ones I'm going to have when I'm older, _and he's green_." He emphasized the last words, and Emily giggled.

"Puh-lease." She said with a roll of her eyes. "Hawkeye is better than everyone! With the bow and arrow, he doesn't even need to be like close to the bad guys until they have been taken down. You never know what hit you." She retorted.

"He's stupid. He's named after a bird." Noah said crossing his arms over his chest, and Emily placed hers on her waist.

"So. The Hulk is just a big green monster that doesn't know how to talk, and he's a big meanie!" She told him.

"Actually, The Hulk is pretty awesome too." Dave's voice spoke out, stopping the fight that was about erupt between Noah and Emily. "Hawkeye is cool also."

Noah and Emily eyed each other for a moment before shrugging.

"Yeah, I guess he's alright." Noah mumbled.

"It is funny to watch him smash things." Emily said reluctantly.

Finn gave Dave a grateful look as he said, "Dude you are like a hero for stopping them. They always fight."

Dave shrugged, "its superheroes. People will fight." He said sagely, and Finn nodded knowingly.

"Finn! Dave! Come sit with us." They looked over to see that Noah and Emily were sitting on the floor where the other kids were. They were with a small brunette girl that Noah seemed to know pretty well as they talked.

Dave looked a Finn a little unsure, and the slightly bigger boy just smiled.

"Come on. You just made 3 best friends because I know Emily and she will make her best friend and that means you get Noah and me too." Finn explained though it confused Dave a little, he understood most of it.

"Okay." He nodded as they walked over to the other three.

The moment they sat down Emily pulled them into a conversation. As they waited for their teacher to start the day, they continued to talk about their favorite superheroes which pulled Noah and the small girl, whose name was Rachel, into their conversation

The beginning of friendships were always beautiful watch between children.

* * *

_There you have it. The first **Thrown Off**: **Being Young** one-shot. Thoughts? Critics?_

_Reviews are loved and encouraged but not forced.  
-ARF_


End file.
